


About Damn Time

by love_the_shadows



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, but ther is drunk!abby, even though it was written for a fluff challenge oops, not actually sure how fluffy this is, so yay, with kane taking care of her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_the_shadows/pseuds/love_the_shadows
Summary: A collection of fluffy Kabby moments from the bunker, casually observed by the one and only , John Murphy.





	About Damn Time

They haven’t really been down in the bunker that long, or not long in comparison to the time they still have left here. All the clans had decided to share the bunker, and after the initial anarchy had ceased it had been time to commence a more domestic life. It was still chaotic as hell even a few months in, but they’d adjusted fairly well. Skaikru adapted more easily, mainly because the Ark was very similar, and much more harsh. 

John had decided to stay working in medical, since it was actually a place he didn’t completely hate. He actually liked working with Abigail Griffin, she was actually decent to him which was nice for a change. The only downside, however, was the constant reminder that Abigail Griffin and Marcus Kane should definitely be married already. 

Either Kane was always in medical, or Dr. G was in his office, no in between. Even though Kane ran the bunker alongside representatives from other clans, he’d managed to swing his own office. John assumed that the people just gave it to him so that they didn’t have to constantly walk in on him and Dr. G making out or flirting shamelessly with each other. 

So really, John wasn’t exactly surprised that when he rounded a corner in their new medical bay he found Dr. G and Kane cuddling together on one of the beds. They weren't doing anything explicit, this time, but John’s face still turned beet red when he found them in midst of such an intimate moment. 

Kane was clearly asleep with his mouth slightly open and his breathing heavy. One of his arms was draped right around Dr. G’s shoulders, all in the while she was snuggled against his chest. He really didn’t want to interrupt them, but he kinda had to because only Abby knew where they kept certain supplies. He wouldn’t disturb them if he didn’t have to, and he really didn’t want to get in the way of Kane and Griffin. 

John cleared his throat, in an attempt to gain Dr. G’s attention. It didn’t work, and he knew she wasn’t asleep because her fingers were playing with Kane’s hair. Thankfully, after coughing a little, he gained her attention and he beckoned her over. 

As she pried herself out of Kane’s arms, he could see that she was slightly aggravated that she actually had to do some work. As she slowly walked towards him, he couldn’t help but poke a little fun at the couple. 

“Jesus Dr. G, I thought the endless radio conversations were bad but holy shit was I wrong. Now I think I should be scared when coming around corners looking for you.”

“John,” she stated calmly. “You know that-”

“I know I know, you can Kane were just cuddling and I’d  _ never  _ catch you doing  _ anything _ else,” he teased. “But with all these little cuddles and other things going around, I think I’d like to go back to when it was just very, _ very _ long conversations.”

“They weren’t that long, you know that.”

“Dr. G, you two would literally kill the battery on those radios,”

“Murphy, what’s your point,” she sighed. 

“Nothing, just reminiscing about when there was no reason to knock before entering storage rooms,” he laughed. And she laughed a little too knowing that John Murphy was actually not making this up. He knows that there was one case where Jackson forgot to knock and may have seen too much. Oh, he’d heard all about it right from Eric’s lips. 

On some level, he was jealous of Dr. G’s relationship with Kane, probably because it was so domestic and comfortable. They held hands all the time, and did stuff like cuddle on empty cots in plain sight. Between himself and emori, it was always so awkward, mainly because she was an oddity to most eyes. They never had light moments, or cute little things like stolen kisses. At least not in public anyway, it was just too much. But on some, strange level, Murphy was a bi jealous. 

“Okay John, what was it that you were looking for?”

 

***

 

Not long after they’d descended into the bunker, they’d found lot of old items. Collectibles from a world that was long gone, a different world that they weren’t used to. One of these many things were movies and music players, a new luxury for the bunkers new inhabitants. So every now and then they’d have some fun nights, including dances and movie nights. 

Most of the time it was just the younger members of the community who attended, though tonight was a special night where everyone decided to come out and have fun. And as if fate was looking down on him, John ahad found some really nice, old alcohol in a store cupboard. And of course, when would he ever have a better night than this one to spike the punch at their little party?

Everyone was far too busy dancing or conversing to notice him pouring some alcohol into the mildly disgusting punch. Well, except for Emori, she’d even helped him a little bit. Though their fun for the night was different because they’d be watching the punch claim its victims one by one. He could hear people all night muttering how it was better than usual, but it wasn’t long until him and Emori noticed they were growing a bit tipsy. 

The night was entertaining enough, but John knew it was about to get a million times better when he saw Dr. Abigail Griffin drink far too many glasses of that punch. He actually became a bit worried for her health at one point after noticing how often she went for refills, but Emori had assured him it was fine. 

Well, it was definitely not fine. God, if he was going to have to put up with a hungover Abby in medical tomorrow he was not going to be very happy. And judging by how much she drank, she wasn’t going to get out of it easily.

He’d only really noticed because she kept being extremely flirtatious with Kane, as in constantly trying to make out with him everywhere and shit like that. And poor JOhn thought that he could get away with just watching the hilarious scene all night but then, in his moment of weakness near the end of the party, he’d whistled aloud at them.

Of course Kane’s gaze had shot up at him immediately, and since John Murphy was still very much a delinquent as much as an adult, Kane probably knew it was him who’d spiked the punch. And almost immediately, Kane beckoned him over for some help. 

Abby was currently distracted with Kane’s hair, so much so that she didn’t even notice John’s presence. He actually felt a bit of pity for Kane who was desperately trying to keep his extremely drunk girlfriend out of control. 

“Murphy, I know you did it.”

“Did what?”

“Spiked the punch,” Kane sighed. 

“Hey, you gotta admit it made for an interesting evening Kane.”

“Well, I suppose then I’ll make your evening more interesting. Your punishment for this-”

“Aw c’mon Kane,” he said as he reached out and nudged his arm. “Loosen up.”

“Your punishment will be holding a bucket while I carry her back, just in case she throws up or something.” Looking at Dr. g he could tell why Kane would needs lots f help. The poor woman was extremely overworked, tired, and probably hungry. God, the only thing in her system was probably this goddamn punch. She was having a bit of trouble staying upright, and he supposed the only reason she wasn’t on the floor as because she had an iron grip on Kane’s shoulders.  

Hoping to get this done as quickly as possible, John ran and got a small bucket before returning to Kane and Abby. kane swept her up into his arms to carry her, while john took his own position walking behind the couple in case Dr. G needed him. 

John tried not to stare, he really did, but he just couldn’t look away. For one, the sight was pretty funny. Abigail Griffin, his boss and the queen of medical, was giggling like a fool and was drunk as hell. Though it was kinda cute, he supposed, with Kane carrying her tiny, giggling form. God, she really wouldn’t leave his hair alone, nor would she stop flirting with him. She seemed to hit a crash pretty quickly though once they’d made it about halfway to Kane and Dr. G’s quarters. All of a sudden she was reduced to mumbling, her sentences were also pretty incoherent, and her head rested in the crock of Kane’s neck. Once again, John felt incredibly awkward being included in a moment that was definitely meant for just them. She looked so comfortable, and she was almost asleep as well. The only reason she wasn’t was because Kane kept peppering kisses to her forehead to keep her awake. 

Yes, John felt extremely weird being here, but Kane would kill him if he ran back to the party to find Emori. 

It felt like forever until they were at their quarters, but just as John was about to run off Kane spoke up. 

“No way Murphy, I’m not done with you yet. Bring the bucket inside please.”

“Aw c’mon, how hard is it to handle your drunk and sleepy girlfriend,” he muttered. Though Kane had obviously heard because he whipped around as fast as he could and shot Murphy this look of extreme annoyance. 

“M-Marcus,” Abby mumbled as Kane laid her on the bed in a small bedroom. Oh, well at least she can say his name right. 

‘Murphy, can you fetch her some water or something, anything to drink.”

“Sure thing boss.” Man, he was glad to give them some space. He’d just take a really long time looking for this drink in their many cupboards of the small kitchen area. Though, he could still hear their voices even from outside the room, he really couldn’t escape them. 

“Marcusss, where am I?” 

“In our room Abby.”

“You see, I thought I was at a party.”

“Well, we were, but John Murphy spiked the punch and you drank way too much of it so I took you home.” Murphy laughed at this. Man, it was a pretty good prank despite the fact his chancellor wasn’t that happy with him right now. “I kept you awake because I thought you might want shower or something,” Kane continued. 

“That Murphy,” she giggled. “He’s a troublemaker.” Her slurred speech made her hard to understand, but he could tell it was a compliment, or at least he’d take it as one. This was the perfect time to make an entrance with that drink. 

“Murphy,’ she mumbled. “You’re in my bedroom, why?”

“Just to say you have a great taste in medical staff Dr. G, and I’d really appreciate if you could give me some time off in the near future-” 

“Which is something I’m sure the two of you can discuss once Abby is sober,” kane glared at John. Oh well, he tried to get some extra time off. He’d take a day to relax anytime. 

“Murphy.”

“Yes Dr.G?”

“Get out.”

“What?”

“Get out so I can snuggle with Marcus, or you’ll work double time.” 

Since neither of these two were ones for public displays of affection, this was definitely a rare occurrence seeing Abby openly admit her romantic intentions. 

Right away Dr.G, hope you don't have a terrible hanover!” He supposed that since Abby dismissed him, Kane wasn’t going to cross his drunk girlfriend and make him stay. So he took that opportunity to get out of their before he had to witness them cuddling  _ again.  _

 

***

 

Murphy was disturbed by a very loud knocking, and a harsh and frantic one at that. It at least seems pretty loud since the quarters in this bunker were so goddamn compact the sound reverberated everywhere. This, however, was actually extremely loud and frantic knocking, which he knew wasn’t Abby. 

Abby came to his door from time to time, mainly because he’d slept through his alarm and Dr.G was considered his second alarm. He wasn’t late that often, but sometimes he was, and she’d be right there to tell him so. 

If it wasn’t Dr. G he really didn’t know who it would be since not many people casually visited him. So when he opened the door to find a frantic and worried as all hell Marcus Kane, he was a bit shocked. 

“Ah Murphy, I need you to do me a huge favour.”

“Please don’t make it me carrying your girlfriends puke bucket.” Kane flinched at the word girlfriend a bit, and John knew that it was because him and Dr. G never referred to each other as so. 

“No no, I promise that’s a one time occurrence. I’ve actually come because Abby is super sick today and I’m kind of at a loss of what to do.”

“Why not ask Jackson?”

“He’s busy covering medical. I just need a little help with some things.”

“Why don’t one of us take care of-”

“No, I’m taking care of her myself.” Well, John couldn’t deny that it was a very romantic intention on Kane’s front.

“Fine, what have you done so far?”

“Well, she has this weird medicine stuff that I’ve been feeding her. And I’ve been making her a ton of this really bad tea that we have but that doesn't seem to be working. Abby mentioned how you cook well, so I thought maybe you could make a little. That is, if you aren’t busy.”

“You came to talk to me, the biggest pain in your ass, and got help?” John was skeptical that it wasn’t Dr. G that sent him and not Kane’s own idea to knock on his door. 

“Yes,” he sighed. “Anything for Abby right.” It was odd hearing an open confession since they were usually very conservative around others, but it was good for the distressed Kane to get it out. 

Kane made his way to sit down on a little stool while John made up the broth. He could hear Kane’s dramatic sigh in the background followed by a deep yawn. 

“Late night?”

“Yes, I stayed up taking care of Abby all night.”

“How very  _ married couple _ of you.”

“Murphy-”

“Seriously, when are you guys going to get married. Everyone’s getting anxious, especially Raven with her betting pool.”

“Betting pool?”

“Yes, Raven started this thing where everyone bets on details about the ‘ _ Great Kabby Wedding’  _ and shit, though I gave her the idea. Your people grow impatient, Kane.”

“But how do they know were that close?”

“Jesus Kane, everyone knows why you sit at the back during rare movie nights and everyone sees the handholding. Plus, those kisses you think are secret aren’t that secret.” He could see Kane looking a bit embarrassed. And he knew Abby couldn't be that embarrassed, she’d probably just laugh. 

“Don’t worry, Kane. People cheer for you two, it’s kinda nice. People can see how cute you are.”

“I suppose that’s fine, it’s not like there are many hiding places for people like Abby and myself who are always working.”   


“Always working my ass, I see you two cuddling in medical all the time. That’s why I gotta say it Kane,  _ just fucking propose to her _

“I’m surprised you’re so adamant about this.”

“Because i know that you guys are close, super close. And if what i see when I walk around corners every day isn’t love then I don't know what the fuck is. So just go, get down on one knee, and propose.”

I don’t know where to start with proposals,” Kane admitted. 

“I’ll refer you to Raven, she’ll know what to do. Now,” he handed Kane the finished broth in a little container. “Go take care of your sick wife.” 

“Not my wife yet,” Kane reminded him. 

“Ah, but you said yet. So we know it’s coming, I’ll tell Raven to get ready,” he chuckled. Kane could only roll his eyes and almost sprint back to taking care of Abby.

“It’s about damn time, Kabby,” John laughed and closed his door behind him. 

**Author's Note:**

> There you go, it was really hard not going the angsty route. Hope you guys like it!


End file.
